The Hunt for Touck
by Dectala
Summary: The Night Elf Lupious is hunting for Touck
1. The Hunt Begins

Author's Note: I did not create the ideas behind this story. Any names or places associated with World of Warcraft are property of Blizzard. I am simply using the world they created to invent my own story based off of their ideas. This is also my first work, so plese be patient and keep that in mind.

Chapter One - The Hunt Begins

Tyre, a white Ghostpaw Runner, was running through the red mountains of Stonetalon peak. Next to him was Lupious, a Night Elf Hunter, both of them were running down the rocky terrain silently. All of a sudden they both stopped and Lupious motioned for Tyre to hide in the bushes. Lupious and Tyre then faded into the bushes as though they had become invisible.

The reasons for why they stopped and disappeared were walking down the path from the direction Lupious was heading. They were two orcs, scouts from The Barrens heading for the small retreat in the mountains. They weren't too focused because there was no chance an alliance fighter would be in Stonetalon peaks at this time. The Horde was mounting an attack on Astranaar and all their warriors would be defending the city. Little did they know Lupious knew this and was trying to catch them off guard.

As the two orcs walked about 100 yards from Lupious he motioned for to walk across the path quickly. As she flashed across the path, the two orcs stopped and looked at each other.

"Was that a wolf?" the first one said. When they turned their heads back Tyre was gone back into the bushes.

"It couldn't have been a wolf, there are no wolves here. Only those blasted spiders." the second one replied.

"I don't know, it looked like a wolf," the first one said and shook his head, "perhaps I'm just getting tired. Come on let's go" They continued walking down the path and past Lupious. As they walked about 25 yards past Lupious the sound of a trap triggering could be heard and then a crack.

The floor beneath the two orcs had frozen solid and the two orcs had been frozen in place. As they both grabbed for their weapons Tyre jumped from the bushes and knocked the first orc over biting into his arm.

Out of the bushes Lupious was hiding in came an arrow laced with a magical green glow. A Serpent Sting, magical arrows hunters could use that sent a poison throughout its victim. The arrow landed on the second orcs left leg and he cringed in pain as the poison quickly took effect. Lupious then pulled another arrow from his quiver and it began to glow bright blue. Arcane shot, a magical arrow laced with a burst of magical energy that would damage the enemy when it hit. Lupious aimed the shot for the second orc's chest and it hit head on. Lupious was not one to miss.

The Orc cringed and fell to his knees in pain. Lupious then shouldered his bow and ran for the orc as he pulled two Kris from his belt. The red glow they radiated, due to a beast slaying enchantment, was frightening to anyone not wielding them.

Tyre was still working on the first orc who had managed to throw Tyre to the side and get back on his feet. He was now swinging his one handed mace at Tyre and had hit Tyre a few times. Tyre was protected by a natural armor granted by Lupious' ability to train his pet. The magical protection made it so that Tyre had a few wounds, but nothing close to lethal. Tyre on the other hand was making quick work of the orcs leather armor. Tryre's claws and teeth were quickly tearing through them.

As Lupious was running towards the second orc, a powerful howl could be heard as Tyre let out a howl of rage to frighten the orcs. Lupious met with the kneeling orc just as he lunged back and rolled to his feet. The second orc grabbed for his sword as Lupious swung forward at the orc. Their blades met and it seems as though the orc was stronger, but the orc forgot something, Lupious had two blades. As the orc focused on the clash between blades Lupious' second weapon found its way into the orcs off-hand, and his sword fell to the ground.

Already injured from the two arrows, the new wound cause the orc to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Lupious kicked away the orcs sword and slammed his leather boots on the orcs chest. As the orc went to grab Lupious with his main hand, Lupious dug his Kris into it and the ground, pinning the orc. He then thrust the second Kris into the orcs head, killing him.

After Tyre let off her howl she was caught off guard and the first orcs mace slammed into her back. Tyre jumped back in pain, but quickly lunged back at the orc. Tyre would not stop fighting until the orc was dead, she was dead, or Lupious called off the attack. The orc swung his mace towards Tyre but before he could hit an arrow with a bright white shimmer pierced the back of the orcs Leather helmet and through his head. Aimed shot, a powerful arrow that is precise, but slow to fire since the hunter has to aim perfectly. The orc fell to the ground instantly and his mace made a loud 'clank' as it hit the ground. When Tyre landed, she landed on the orcs dead body, claws dug deep into its body and blood dripping from her back.


	2. Recovering from Battle

Chapter Two – Recovering from Battle

Lupious and Tyre quickly hid the bodies somewhere out of sight so that any future scouts wouldn't notice. The blood was cleaned up and the weapons were hidden as well. Lupious would not be discovered because of a novice mistake like blood on the path.

The day was getting dark, and they both were a little tired, Tyre especially needed to rest so that Lupious could restore her. Her back wound was still bleeding and she would slowly weaken from it. They searched and found a little flat spot hidden in the rocks far enough off the path that they wouldn't be discovered. Lupious made a small fire and began cooking some boar meat he had stored in his pack. It was not a lot, but they had not had a lot of time for food hunting lately.

This recent hunt had become tiresome, and he couldn't fail on this one. His prey had eluded him several times, only once had they gotten into a heated battle but he knocked out Tyre and snared Lupious. This Tauren was starting to piss Lupious off, he was not as powerful as Lupious, and yet he could defeat or get away every chance Lupious had to kill him.

As the boar meat cooked he walked over to Tyre who was resting. She wasn't too injured, but Tyre would not have his loyal companion in any pain. She gave everything for him, and would give her own life to protect Lupious. It was the bond of a hunter and pet, the pet would do anything for her master and the master would respect their pet. Lupious kneeled down and put his hands above the wound on Tyre's back. A green glow came from Lupious' hands. Lupious was regenerating Tyre's body by focusing his energy and connection with Nature on her wound. After several minutes of focusing Lupious' hands stopped glowing and he sat back. The wound was not gone, but it was not bleeding and Tyre seemed to be more relaxed.

"Sorry my friend, I know you want to stay here, but I feel you need to rest." Lupious said as he scratched Tyre's head. Lupious then stood up and closed his eyes. His hands again began to glow but this time a dark purple. Slowly Tyre began to fade from this world. A hunter could dismiss his pet at anytime and she would be safe from harm, but could not help her master. Dismissing your pet also damaged the connection between hunter and pet, but that could be restored by spending time with and caring for the pet when she was called upon again.

Now that Tyre was taken care of Lupious had to figure out how to find Touck. The Tauren shaman was quickly becoming one of Lupious' most challenging, and therefore fun, hunts. He was assigned to this hunt by Jocaste, his Night Elf trainer in Darnassus. Darnassus was the home of the Night Elves. Atop the great tree Teldrassil, it was the birth place and home of all Night Elves. Why he was hunting Touck Jocaste wouldn't tell him. All Lupious knew is that he was an enemy of the Alliance, and that was good enough for him.

The Alliance was one of two Factions in the world of Azeroth. The Horde was their sworn enemy and vice versa for the Horde. Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, and Gnomes make up the Alliance and Orcs, Tauren, Undead and Troll make up the Horde. The history of the Alliance and Horde was complex and interwoven. All that mattered at the moment is that now they were fighting each other.

For the past month, Lupious has been hunting Touck. With only a few battles with Touck himself, it was a rather boring month consisting mainly of tracking. His hunt began in the Mulgore region then north to the Barrens. After a short fight with Touck in the Wailing Caverns, the hunt kept going north to Ashenvale. After taking a break in Auberdine, Lupious went south to the Stonetalon Mountains. Lupious had been tracking him for about a week and a half until the most recent encounter. News was that Touck was raiding Stonetalon Peak on a somewhat daily basis. Lupious would head there tomorrow.

There was no use wasting energy festering over his prey. Lupious needed rest just like Tyre.


End file.
